The Beginning: Twilight
by MaeVie Shadowed
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke embark on a mission to Forks, Washington. In which they will be working for a mysterious group, with a name unknown to them. All they know is that they will need to take out the one named Bella Swan, and the family of suspiciously gorgeous people known as the Cullens. Sasuke finds info that could change their whole view on this mission, will Sakura listen?


_**The Beginning: Twilight**_

**The Prologue **

Sakura shifted in an uncomfortable manner. Her patience was wearing thin, and she was sleep deprived. Not a good way to start a mission, but hey, at least she was on time. Unlike a certain emo Uchiha, whom she would love to smack some sense of time into, but alas that would not be a good thing to do.

Waiting another fifteen minutes for the goddamn Uchiha, Sakura angrily turned towards the village, back to the gates. Before she could take more than five steps, lo and behold, Uchiha Sasuke finally shows up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sakura hissed at the nonchalant Uchiha. "Never mind that, we have a meeting with our client. So if you would kindly memorize the contents of this scroll and burn it, it would be much appreciated."

Oh yeah, Haruno Sakura did not like to be kept waiting on a Saturday morning, much less two o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke only grunted in response, contrary to his outward image he was actually quite sleep deprived himself, with the nightmares continuing to haunt him. Untying the bind around the scroll, he rolled it open, glanced at the page for only a moment, and allowed it to burst into flames.

"Are you ready or what?" Sakura snapped; Inner Sakura was wreaking havoc inside her mind.

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed a hold of the Uchiha, crushing his taller form against her shorter one. "Remember what was on the scroll, close your eyes and then concentrate."

Complying with her orders, the Uchiha closed his eyes and focused on the words he had previously memorized. Soon, the spot in which the two were seen embracing, there was nothing but the slight rush of wind before the air stilled.

~. -

"Class we have one other addition to our class, following Miss Swan."

The students perked up, two new students in a row? Now having one was interesting, but having two—the students and staff were going to have a field day.

"Please welcome Miss Haruno, a Japanese transfer student. Now remember, English is her second languages so please do not embarrass her."

"I do not know if I should be offended by the fact that you think I'm stupid, or the fact that you so blatantly told your students to treat me as if I am unable to even communicate 'properly' or whatever you were trying to say."

The class was stunned to see a very pale, black haired, green eyed teen leaning against the door way. Her body language conveyed that she did not abide by anyone's demands, rather she gave them.

The teacher stammered out an apology to the black haired girl, in response she only rolled her eyes and gave everyone a feral grin.

"The name is Sakura Haruno. I can speak English quite well, unlike what your teacher was trying to convey. I moved to Forks hoping to live in a quieter environment." Sakura looked around the room discretely, assessing each and every person. With a bow she finished, "Please take care of me."

The teacher quietly pointed out an empty seat, which was conveniently in front of the other new student, Bella Swan. Smiling to herself, she allowed Inner Sakura to dance around at having told the teacher off.

~. -

Uchiha Sasuke could be very patient. However, when dealing with yet more fan girls, he had no patience what so ever. Glaring at everyone, he muttered his name and after giving the teacher a pointed look, sat down in the back. Thankfully, he had no seating buddies. But he could still feel all the stares he was receiving as he walked towards his seat.

Flinching, he turned around, stunned that someone had dared to actually pinch his ass. Seeing that it was some red head, he glared and quickly sat down. Placing his head in his right hand, he proceeded to stare out the window. He felt that this day was going to be the longest one yet.

~. -

Groaning, Sakura plopped down onto the couch in her and Sasuke's new 'new' home. Picking up the remote she tossed it at said raven's head. When he glared at her while rubbing at his newest sore spot, he picked up the controller and turned the television on.

"Pick a movie off of Netflix, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled, not quite hearing the added suffix, due to habit.

"Hn."

For the rest of the night, the two ninjas watched several different movies that Netflix so kindly had for them. Unfortunately for the both of them, they realized that the Gay and Lesbian section would never be touched nor acknowledged ever again.

Although Sasuke did not know it, Sakura would make sure to look back into it once more. Something about two hot guys making out seemed to make her grin like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**MaeVie S: **Hey all, hope you like my new and first official fanfiction. I had watched the final part to the Twilight Saga two weeks ago and I could notbelieve how awesome it was. I am not a huge fan of Twilight, unlike how I am with the Harry Potter series, but I did enjoy reading and watching the series. Plus I was reading a lot of Naruto fanfictions and this awesome idea came to me one night when I was supposed to be studying for my Sociology 144 final. Welp, I do hope you all enjoy and please leave a review, I would like to see what you guys think of it.

**Warning: This disclaimer shall be only posted once through this entire story, and it will be valid all the way through - I, MaeVie Shadowed, do not own the Twilight series, Naruto, or any of the scenes that were taken from either of the movie/book or anime/manga. I do, however, own whatever my 'brilliant' mind creates.**


End file.
